


Everything Stays But It Still Changes

by Billcipher111



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Abandonment, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Homeworld (Steven Universe), Hurt/Comfort, Mind Control, Mind Games, Steven Universe is Pink Diamond, The Garden, evil white diamand, human zoo, steven poofed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-01-03 07:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21175811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billcipher111/pseuds/Billcipher111
Summary: The Diamonds find out something about there "deceased" younger diamond.Now Steven is stuck on homeworld while he tries to decipher more of his mothers lies all the while pretending to be someone hes not...





	1. The Trial

There he was. On Homeworld, standing in front of the diamonds. He couldn't help but feel fear while facing the diamonds, who were larger than life itself. "Where is the accused?" Blue diamond asked, looking around the courtroom.

"Is  _ that  _ Rose Quartz? Look at this hideous form she's taken. Forget the trial. We should shatter her just for looking like that!" Yellow Diamond exclaimed looking down at steven.

He gulped in fear as Yellow Diamond glared down at him. "No." Blue Diamond started. "I want to hear her make her case. I want to know what she thinks we're going to do with her. Because I want to do something  _ worse _ ." She said, angerly glaring down at steven.

"Fine. Let's just get on with it, shall we?"

Hello, Zircon had started talking, but Steven wasn't really paying attention. All of this was happening so fast, he couldn't help but feel sad about leaving behind his friends and family. Steven's attention was regained when Lars was warped Into the room. "Lars!" he yelled out.

Lars looked around scared. "Steven, what's going on here?! Where are we? Who are those huge giant ladies?!" Lars asked before a bubble placed on his head, muffling his speech.

"As we can see from this specimen, humans are loud, absolutely hideous creatures that serve no purpose whatsoever. What sort of Gem would turn on her own kind for this? I'll tell you what kind-" Yellow Zircon stated before pointing towards steven. " _ That  _ kind!" She exclaimed.

"Just let him go! He's got nothing to do with this!" He yelled, almost begging.

"There it is! The passion, the fury - that caused the diabolical Rose Quartz to... shatter her own Diamond! But I know what you're thinking." She stated, leaning down near steven. "This thing doesn't look like a Rose Quartz. And for that, we have brought in a robonoid to scan her gem. To prove to you that she is in fact, the infamous Rose Quartz."

"Wait, she?"

"Fine, let's get this over with." Yellow Diamond stated.

"Is this really necessary? Couldn't we just bring in some witnesses?" Blue Zircon asked.

"Do you think we  ** _ Shouldn't _ ** _ _ properly convict the murderer of Pink Diamond?" Yellow Zircon asked, smugly.

"W-what! N-no! I-i mean-" Blue Zircon stutters in shock and worry.

"Then let's get this started." Yellow Zircon stated, pulling up a screen and summoned a roboniod. Steven gulped as the robonoid flew near him and scanned his gem. Yellow Zircon smirked as she pulled up her screen. "And the proof is-" Yellow Zircons eyes widened in shock as she looked at the screen.

"What is it?" Blue Diamond asked.

"I-i uuh... B-blue Zircon, could you take a look at this." She asked, handing her screen to Blue Zircon.

"Alright?" She stated, confused. As she read the information on the screen, her jaw dropped, she almost dropped the screen. "W-w-what? I-i don't understand this!" She exclaimed in confusion.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Yellow diamond exclaimed.

"I-i'm sorry, my diamond. The information just doesn't add up!" Yellow Zircon exclaimed, in shock and confusion.

"Let me see!" Yellow Diamond exclaimed, grabbing the screen. When she read it she gasped in shock.

"Yellow, what is it?" Blue Diamond asked.

"No! This is a mistake! Scan her again!" Yellow Diamond yelled. Yellow Zircon quickly did as she was told, and had the robonoid scan Steven again. "The results haven't changed! There must be something wrong with the robonoid!" Yellow Diamond exclaimed.

"Yellow. What is it?" Blue Diamond asked, both confused and worried about what was going on.

Yellow reluctantly handed the screen to Blue Diamond. And when Blue saw the screen, she gasped, dropping the screen. "Yellow, this can't be true." Blue Diamond stated. Yellow Diamond quickly pulled up a screen and started scrolling through pictures.

"W-whats going on?" Steven asked. The Zircons just looked at him in fear and shock.

"Come here. Let me see your gem." Blue Diamond stated. Steven reluctantly stood up, before he knew what was happening, Blue Diamond picked Steven up, examining his gem. "Your gem, it's not a true Rose Quartz reddish-pink. It's more of a pinkish-red." Blue Diamond said, lightly touching the gem.

"O-oh, it is? I-i didn't know that" steven nervously said.

"You didn't know that your gem was the wrong color? How peculiar. If you are in fact, The Rose Quartz. How, did you shatter Pink Diamond?" Blue Diamond asked.

"U-um, I did it with The Breaking Point. I-i think?" Steven said, questioning what he was even saying.

"Hear" Yellow Diamond stated, showing a picture on her screen. It was a picture of a tall woman with pink skin, pale pink hair, a poofy skirt thing, and small proofs on his arms. Steven couldn't help but stare at her, she looked pretty.

"Do you know her?" Blue Diamond asked cautiously.

"I-I, um. Y-yes? Maybe? I think?" Steven answered, completely unsure of what was happening now.

Blue Diamond just narrowed her eyes. "You are not The Rose Quartz." She stated.

Steven was very confused at this point, and it was very frustrating. "I have the gem! I'm a Rose Quartz. That's what I've been told all of my life! I might not be The Rose Quartz that shattered Pink Diamond, but that Rose has been gone for 14 years! And it's my responsibility to take the blame for her actions! " Steven yelled in frustration as everyone looked at him in shock.

"So, you are just taking the blame for her shattering?" Blue Diamond stated, pointing at the image that Yellow Diamond had pulled up.

"That's Pink Diamond!?" Steven yelled out without thinking. The Diamonds just looked at each other, slightly concerned it seems.

"You do not recognize her, yet you claim you were the one who shattered her? Why?" Yellow Diamond asked. Steven sighed.

"I... I thought that maybe if you caught the Rose Quartz that shattered Pink Diamond, you  _ might  _ leave earth alone." Steven admitted.

"Scan her one last time. We need to be sure." Blue Diamond stated. Yellow Zircon did as she was told and set the robonoid to scan Stevens gem once again. And the results were the same.

"W-whats going on?" Steven asked. Reluctantly, Yellow Diamond handed Steven the screen, and what he saw made him gasp in shock.

There was a lot of information on the screen, but there was only one thing that caught Steven's eye.

** _ Gem Type: Pink Diamond _ **

"Poof her." Yellow Diamond stated, gaining everyone's attention.

"W-what!?" Blue Diamond and Steven said in sync.

"If the information is, in fact, true, then her gem will show us. Poof her. We need the proof." Yellow Diamond said. Before Steven could even process what was happening, he felt all of the air being pushed out of him as Blue Diamond began to squeeze the life out steven. He felt his ribs cracking as all the blood began to rush to his head. And then,

_ Poo _ f.


	2. Diamond Eye's

When Steven opened his eyes, he was in a room full of pink clouds. "Whoa, what's going on?" Steven said, looking around. "Am I...inside my gem? He asked aloud, "Garnet is going to freak when she finds out." He said, chuckling slightly.

"Man, I'm so confused. Pearl has a lot of explaining to do when I get home..." Steven said walking around the cloud room. "When Pearl went into her gem, she changed how she looked. Can I do that?" Right after steven asked that a large mirror appeared out of nowhere.

Steven gasped when he looked in the mirror. His eyes. His eyes changed. They were now pink with little diamond pupils. "That's...new," Steven mumbled, his hands touching the area of skin near his eye. And his gem, it was turned. It looked exactly like the gem that the woman in the picture, Pink Diamond, had.

"W-well, should I change my outfit too?" Steven asked, to himself. Then he remembered. That woman that was on the screen.

** _Pink Diamond._ **

What secrets did his mom even have? He knew for a fact that he had his moms gem, but maybe his mom wasn't who she said she was. Steven sighed, "I need to not think about this too much, it's going to give me a headache." He looked back at the mirror. Time to get back to the task at hand. Steven changed his red star shirt to a pink shirt with a pale pink star. He didn't know why, but Steven was always drawn to the color pink. Maybe it was because of his mom. This stuff was all too complicated. He wasn't sure that he liked it...

Next was his pants. He didn't want his outfit to have too much pink, so he made them a nice white color. And finally his sandals, he made them a slightly darker pink color. He smiled as he looked in the mirror at his new look. It was almost perfect. Almost. But what else to change. His eyes drifted up to his hair. He had always thought of changing his hair color. He didn't want to make his full head of hair pink, he thought that would be a little too much, so he just made the top of his hair pink. Perfect.

_ **A/N: Refer to the image for hair. I don't own the image.**_

_ ** [Stevens Hair Reference Immage](https://pin.it/zleilsgoq5qs7b) ** _

"So, how do I get out of here?" He asked. As he said that things around steven began to glow brighter and brighter.

Steven woke up with a gasp, sitting up. Looking around the room, the first thing he noticed was that the Zircons had their arms crossed in the diamond salute. "My Diamond." They said in sync. He turned to look at Lars who still had a bubble on his head looking at him in shock. Then he heard a sob. He turned to look at the Diamonds.

Blue Diamond was crying while Yellow Diamond had her hand over her mouth in shock. "D-do you...remember us?" Yellow Diamond asked.

Steven looked at both of the Diamonds before looking down with a sigh. "I'm so sorry, but I don't remember."

Steven flinched away as Blue Diamond reached to pick him up. "Don't worry, Pink. I'm not going to hurt you." Blue Diamond comforted as she picked steven up. "I'm sorry for poofing you earlier." She apologized as she lightly petted Stevens' hair.

Steven turned to look down at Lars. "What are you going to do with him?" He asked.

"We will send him to the zoo, with the other humans." Yellow Diamond answered. "C-can you please send him back to earth? Please?" Steven asked.

Yellow Diamond and Blue Diamond looked at each other before turning back to steven. "Just this once Pink. For you." Blue Diamond said, before kissing the top of Steven's head. "We're just glad your back home."


	3. A White Visit

Steven just sat in Blue's hand silently. He was still trying to process what just happened. What _did _happen anyway, what kind of things did his mom lie about. "Are you sure you don't remember us, pink?" Yellow asked bringing Steven out of thought.

"O-oh... I'm sorry, but I really don't remember. Honestly, I don't even know what's going on right now." he answered.

Blue just had a sad look on her face while yellow lightly held her hand up to her mouth and mumbled, "What has that planet done to you..."

Steven just squirmed around slightly, unsure of what to do. Was he still on trial? Was he in trouble? Blue and Yellow looked at pink, concerned. They could sense that something was wrong with pink, and that worried them.

"What's wrong Pink?" Blue asked. Steven looked down slightly. "Am... Am I still in trouble?" He asked.

"Oh Pink, of course not." Blue comforted, lightly.

"But we will have to go see White," Yellow said nervously. Blue gasped.

"White?" Steven repeated, confused. "Who is White?" He asked.

Blue Diamond looked away and Yellow Diamond looked nervous. "White Diamond. She was the first, and largest diamond. Without her, none of us would even exist. When she sets her mind on something, that's what going to happen. No, if's and's or but's. Her decisions are final, she's. unpredictable." Yellow described, with a hint of fear in her voice.

Steven gulped nervously. "W-will she be mad?" He asked.

"We don't know." Blue Diamond said, lightly petting Stevens hair to comfort him.

Yellow sighed. "Pearl, wright White Diamond and inform her of our predicament." Yellow diamond instructed.

"Yes, my Diamond." Her pear responded as she began to type away on her screen before sending it to White Diamond.

"What do you think she'll do?" Steven asked.

"As Blue said, she's unpredictable," Yellow answered.

"What do we do?" He asked.

"We wait. And hope for the best. It might take her a while to reply to-"

_ **Ding** _

Everyone turned to look at Yellow pearls screen. "My Diamond, White Diamond has replied." Yellow Pearl stated.

"What did she say," Yellow asked.

"She requested Pink Diamonds presents." Yellow pearl answered. Blue and Yellow looked at each other nervously.

"W-well, if she's unpredictable, then maybe she won't be mad!" Steven said with some false hope.

"I hope your right..." Yellow stated.

When Blue and Yellow summoned their palanquins, they realized something. Pink didn't have a palanquin. Or a Pearl. "Pink will ride with me until we get her a new palanquin, alright Yellow?" Blue asked. Yellow just nodded in response. She didn't seem to be taking this well.

The ride to White's domain was a quiet one. Steven just sat awkwardly while Blue gently petted his hair to comfort him. To be honest. He was scared. He didn't know what to do or say. This whole experience was frightening. At least the Diamonds weren't trying to kill him. But this wasn't a whole lot better... Being mistaken for who he wasn't. He wasn't this Pink Diamond lady, he was rose quartz like his mother-....**oh**.

Steven mentally face-palmed at how long it took him to piece things together. He was right that his mom was a lier, but he didn't think it was to this extent. What did she do...to everyone...he needed the full story as soon as possible. Maybe pearl knew-

"Pink?"

Steven jumped slightly, being startled by Blue Diamond. "O-oh, yes Blue?" He asked.

She sighed slightly. "Are you ok? You seem awfully quiet. I...I know you must be confused right now, but you can speak to me..." Blue Diamond said in an attempt to cheer Pink.

"O-oh, I'm sorry, I was just thinking. This whole experience has gotten me confused. Sorry." Seven apologized.

Blue smiled fondly at Pink. "It's alright. It will take some time, but we will work hard to make you comfortable with all of this. But you will need to tell me about what you were doing all this time on earth... I know you don't remember much, and we don't know why. But anything you tell us can help us." Blue said sweetly, as she slightly rambled on.

"I'll tell you what I can. But I don't think it will help much. I think pearl might know. The pearl on earth I mean!" Steven quickly clarified.

Blue's eyes darkened slightly as she thought about the earth. "Such a wretched place. Earth." She sighed. "But it was your first colony. Your _failed _colony. I'm sorry Pink. Your next colony will be better. And this time, I insist that you let me and Yellow help. Please..." Blue asked.

"...Yeah, it probably bests that you two help with... That stuff. I don't think I'd know what to do." Steven responded. Blue seemed satisfied with that answer. But before she could give a response, the palanquin stopped.

"We are here. My diamond."


	4. To Be Pink, Or Not To Be Pink. That Is The Question.

To say the least, Steven was scared. Yeah, he had Blue And Yellow right there with him. But from what he's heard about White, its that she's unpredictable, which in itself is scary. He's just hoping it goes well.

"You alright pink?" Yellow asked. 

"Yeah, of course! I'm just a little nervous that's all! Y-you know, because of how you described her. That's all." Steven answered. And to be fair, the diamonds seemed scared to.

Soon, a white, spherical orb floated towards them. When it opened, a pearl came out of it, holding her hands in a weird pose. "It's Whites pearl..." Blue diamond whispered quietly. 

"Pink Diamond. Your presence is required." She said, robotically. Her voice sounded so weird...

"Come one blue-"

"Only Pink Diamonds presence is required," Pearl said as she glided over to Steven. 

"But why can't they-" Steven was cut off suddenly when a white bubble formed around him. He could hear Blue and Pink yell out for him as the bubble started to float away. When the bubble stopped and opened, Steven looked around. Frightened of his new surroundings.

"Pink!"

Steven jumped and turned towards the culprit of who was calling him. And he was met with the sight of a carry large, glowing person. And her huge eyes.

"There you are!" 

White diamond.

"Hello, starlight, you certainly gave us a scare. We're all just thrilled to see you safe and sound." She said sweetly. 

"I-"

"As for this latest little game of yours... thank the stars it's over! Did you have fun? Did you get everything out of your system?"

"I- Starlight?" Steven asked, questioning the nickname. 

White made a small hum sound as she smiled. "So the news was true. You don't remember." She stated. 

"Yeah... I'm sorry-" 

"Or." White interrupted. "Your _not_. Pink." White's eyes narrowed. Steven stepped back in fear and surprise. "So... Tell me... You have Pink's gem. But your not her. Explain." She stated, a soft, creepy smile plastered on her face.

Steven looked down at his feet. "I...I don't know what I am. I didn't even know I had **HER **gem. I was always told it was someone else's. For 14 years, I was told lies. I'm some sort of hybrid. I think." Steven answered, eyes downcast as he stared at his feet, tears beginning to swell up in his eyes. White diamond frowned slightly.

"Oh, Starlight..." White said softly as she gently used her index finger to tilt Steven's head up to look at her. 

"Why are you still calling me that? Starlight?" Steven asked, wiping some tears out of his eyes. White gave a gentle smile. 

"Because you are still now and **_forever_** my glimmering, shining, Starlight." She comforted. "Now wipe those tears, Starlight. We have lots to talk about." She stated.

Steven just nodded and wiped his tears. "Talk about what?" He asked. 

"You said you were a hybrid? I can only assume your half-human. And based on facts, you were poofed. Which means your more gem than human. I can come to believe that Pink diamond gave up her form for you. Right?" She asked. Steven sighed. 

"Yeah. But that's where things get complicated." He said. 

"How so?" White asked.

"Rose quartz was the one who gave up her form for me."

"...oh my...how... peculiar..."

"Yeah..."

White diamond tape her chin with her fingers in thought. "So. Tell me all else you know. Maybe we can solve this conundrum." White stated. 

"Oh... What do you want to know?" Steven asked. 

"Everything." She simply stated. 

Steven sighed. "Ok, my name or the name that was given to me is Steven Quartz Universe. I'm 14. I lived on earth with the Crystal Gems, or what's left of them. My mother was, supposedly, Rose Quartz, leader of the Rebellion. I lived with Garnet, a perma fusion who fused together out of love, she's made out of two gems, a Ruby and a Sapphire. Then there's Amethyst, a quartz soldier who was made on earth, she popped out after the war, so she doesn't really know anything about it. And finally Pearl, I don't know a whole lot about her actually. I know that she was with my mom for a _long_ time. Longer than the others. And she misses her a lot. Sometimes I think she misses mom more than she wants me around... But that doesn't matter. Uh... What else... I know about the cluster if that helps? I bubbled it!" He said, with some pride in his voice.

White smiled. "You did? Then you really _are_ a diamond. You'd have to be to commit such a feat. But can you tell me more about Rose quartz?" White asked. 

"Well, that's a little more complicated. But I'll try... Mom- Rose loved the earth and wanted to save it. She thought it was special." He stated. 

White hummed. "Pearl." She stated.

Then, her pearl hovered in out of nowhere, starting Steven. "Pull up images of Pink's pearl," White ordered. 

"Yes, My diamond." The pearl responded robotically. 

"So, you have an idea about what happened?" Steven asked. White nodded. 

"Yes, Starlight. I just want you to confirm something for me. Alright?" She asked. 

"Ok. What is it?" Steven asked.

"Done, my Diamond." White pearl responded. 

"Excellent. Show... _Steven_ the picture." She stated. Steven gasped at what he saw. "Do you recognize this pearl?" White asked. 

"That's Pearl! The pearl on earth! That's her!" He exclaimed. 

"The that all the proof I kneed." She stated.

"For what?" Steven asked. 

"You're smart. I know it. You can figure it out." White stated. 

Steven looked down in thought. "Rose quartz was Pink diamond." He stated. 

White smiled. "There! I knew you were smart enough to figure it out." She stated.

"B-but I still don't know why! Why did she do it! Why was I never told! Did the others know! Why didn't Pearl tell me! Why-"

"I'm sorry, Starlight. We don't have all the facts yet." White answered. 

"I-i... I'm just so... Frustrated. I feel like I don't have any control over my life right now. Everything is changing. I can't go home. Almost everything I know was a lie. And I don't know what to do..." Steven ranted out in frustration nearly in tears.

White sat and thought for a moment, before speaking."I have a proposition for you Starlight." White diamond stated. 

"Yes?" 

"I have powers based on manipulating the mind. If you'd like, I can erase those pesky past memories that seem to be bothering you?" She stated. 

"E-erase my memory of my friends and family!?" Steven exclaimed in shock. 

"So what do you say?" White asked. 

Steven shuttered at the thought of forgetting the people he loved and cared about. "N-no. I'd prefer to keep my memories. Thanks." Steven said.

White shrugged slightly. "The offer still stands Starlight. You might want to use this opportunity for the future." She said ominously. 

"What does that mean?" Steven asked. 

She shrugged. "You'll find out soon Starlight," she stated. "But, " she started up again. "It is time for you to go." She said, as a white orb formed around Steven. 

"Wait-" 

"I'm glad we had this chat." She said as the orb started to rise. Taking Steven away.

"_Very_ glad..."


	5. Pebbles and Diamonds

Steven looked around the pink room that he was now trapped in. It was a large spacious pink area. Steven just stood there for a moment in shock before he just fell onto the ground. "I need a bed..." Steven groaned. Almost an instant later Steven was lifted up with the soft shape of a bed underneath him. "What?!" He exclaimed, sitting up in shock, looking underneath the 'bed' that had just appeared beneath him. To his surprise, there was a bunch of tiny pebble creatures scurrying away. "Wait no- Don't go!" He exclaimed to no avail, as they were already gone. "Um. I kneed a seat." Steven stated, soon after a stool shape appeared beneath him.

Moving quickly, Steven scurried to get a glance at the little pebbles, but again, he was to slow. Groaning in annoyance, Steven taped his foot trying to think of something. "Ah-ha," Steven muttered as he walked over to the closest wall. "I need a shelf for my face-face-face-face-face~" Steven sang, right before a shelf appeared, letting him look into the architecture of the room, and get a better view of the pebbles. 

There he saw them, Many small rock looking things staring back at him before quickly scurrying away. "Wait! Don't go! Thank you!" Steven rushed to say as they were all almost gone. When the pebbles herd this, they froze in place, peaking out of there hidden corners to get a look at Steven. 

"Is it..?" One of them questioned. 

"It IS her!" Another one yelled out before running and jumping onto Steven's face. 

"Pink is back, Pink is back! Our diamond is back! Pink! Pink!" One of the pebbles yelled out as they jumped onto his gem. 

"Whoa! Don't get into my mouth! Steven said, spitting one of the pebbles out along with a tiny house. "Alright, who are you guys?" Steven asked chuckling. 

"Very funny Pink." The pebble in his hair and a pink dress said. 

"Always playing her games," A green dressed pebble said as column rose out of the floor. "Pretending she doesn't know us pebbles." He said, crawling into Steven's pocket.

Steven just laughed as the Pebbles crawl all over him. "Quit it, you guys! You're tickling me!" He exclaimed. 

"Sorry Pink!" The pebble in a purple outfit who had jumped on his gem earlier said. "We just missed you!" the pebble said. 

"Yeah!" The pink outfitted pebble started, "Why were you gone so long! We missed you!" 

Steven just shuffled his feet while rubbing the back of his neck, not knowing how to explain the situation. "Well..." He started, gaining all the pebbles' attention. "There was a little...Problem...With my colony?" He explained to the best of his ability, man he felt awkward. 

The pebbles gasped. "Oh no! What happened!" The pebble in the green shirt asked in concern. 

"Well...something bad happened. There were...some gems who had different ideas about what should happen with earth. And those different ideas on how things should go caused a war. And i...got hurt." Steven exclaimed, dancing around the hard truth. 

All the pebbles gasped. "What happened! Are you Ok!" The pebble in a lime green colored outfit asked. 

"Well. I think I am...but...there is a..._slight _problem..." Steven explained, causing the pebbles to gasp.

In an instant almost all the pebbles ware on top of him crawling on top of I'm, examining him to see what was wrong with him. "H-hey! Guy's! Calm down!" Steven exclaimed. 

"But how can we calm down when our precious diamond is unwell!" The pebble in the green shirt said as he examined Steven's gem along with other pebbles. 

"Well can you guy's hold on a second so I can explain what's wrong please!?" Steven asked. The pebbles seemed to contemplate this for a moment before slowly crawling off Steven. 

"Ok, What's wrong, My Diamond?" The pebble in the pink outfit asked. 

Steven shifted uncomfortably "My memory is...not complete...to say. Everyone thought I was dead for the longest time...but I was on earth for the past 14 years with no memories of being a diamond. I just found out I was a diamond recently! But now I have to re-learn everything about being a diamond...so yeah... I really wasn't joking when I asked who you were..." Steven explained feeling like crud.

The pebbles just stood there, staring at him sadly, until the pebble in the light blue outfit spoke up. "That's ok! Well just have to help you! It shouldn't be too hard! You're still just as nice and caring as we remember! If not nicer!" The pebble exclaimed happily. 

Slowly, one by one each pebble smiled at the thought of helping their diamond. "Yeah!" They cheered. 

Steven just smiled, tearing up gently at the sweet gesture. "Aw, Thank you, you guys," Steven said. 

"Aw, don't cry, My Diamond!" The pebble in the light yellow colored outfit said as they wiped away Steven's tear. 

"Sorry guys. I guess I'm just so choked up. Thank you." Steven said, but a second later he blinked more tears. "Wait a second-" Steven started as the door to his room slid open reviling the diamonds standing in his doorway. looking around Steven also noticed that the pebbles were gone, but he didn't have long to contemplate on that fact as just a second later he was scooped up into a hug from a crying Blue Diamond.

"Pink! You're ok! We were so worried!" Blue exclaimed as she squeezed Steven into a hug. 

Steven just laughed as he wiped his tears away. "Yeah! I'm fine, Blue! White was actually pretty nice!" Steven explained. 

"Well, that's a relief," Yellow said. 

"Aw, Yellow, Were you worried?" Steven teased. 

Yellow just straightened herself and looked away. "You wish, Pink." She scoffed, causing Steven to laugh.

"Yellow, be nice," Blue said as she wiped what was left of her tears away. 

"Anyway," Yellow began. "Me and blue were talking while you had your chat with white. We were thinking of ways to properly rebuild your court and discussing what we should do about your failed colony and your possible future colony's." Yellow explained. 

"Well, I think I know why my last court failed," Steven said, gaining Yellow's interest. 

"Yes? Do explain." Yellow said. "

Well, It was the organics, I think." He started, "I don't remember that well, but I believe it's because I cared too much about the organics, and making the colony would hurt them. And maybe somehow that could have started the uprising." Steven suggested. 

Yellow Diamond thought for a moment, before giving an impressed hum. "Quite the deduction, Pink. Because of your hesitance to destroy the natives, gems questioned your authority." Yellow thought out loud. 

"That's an easy fix." Blue started. "Your next colony won't have any intelligent life. How does that sound, Pink?" Blue asked. 

Steven nodded in agreement. "That would be nice, thank you Blue. And you guys were talking about my court?" Steven asked.

Blue nodded. "Yes, we were trying to figure out the best way to reintroduce you to Homeworld," Blue stated. 

"How about a...Party?" Steven suggested. 

"Maybe. But you were always the one to throw all of the parties and balls. We were never...as good." Yellow explained. 

"Wait- I was a juggler?!" Steven exclaimed, causing Blue to laugh and Yellow to give a small smile. 

"Technically, yes. But I mean ball's as in large fancy party's. Not spheres." Yellow clarified. 

"Then how about I help you plan this part-Ball?" Steven asked. 

Blue nodded in agreement, "That sounds wonderful."

She said. "Yes, but before we do that, there is one thing we need to do before the Ball and building up pinks court back," Yellow explained. 

Blue gasped and nodded excitedly. "Are they ready, Already?" She asked excitedly. 

"Yes," Yellow started, "From the reports, their quality should be higher than usual, considering the rush. Which is quite impressive." She said offhandedly. 

"Is what ready?" Steven asked. Blue diamond just looked at him with a large smile on her face, 

"We're taking you to pick out your own Pearl!" She exclaimed. 

** _"WHAT!" _ **


	6. Steven Has Issues

Steven awkwardly sat there as Blue Diamond happily carried him. He just couldn't stop thinking about getting _'His own Pearl'_. It seemed wrong to him. He didn't like it. But there was nothing he could do to stop it. He doubted that the diamonds would let him go without a Pearl considering the circumstances that he has found himself in.

"I'm so excited to see them and find out which one you pick. We informed white and she said she might be there to see which one you pick! She hardly leaves her own head these days so your return must have gotten her in a good mood!"  
Blue said happily.

"Yes," Yellow started. "This is a big deal after all. Pink is back and she is starting up her court again. Her Pearl is going to be a big help in this sense she is going to need to be taught everything all over and we have our own work to do, so we are unable to help her at all times." She stated.

Steven sighed as the diamonds chatted. it was better that he remained silent. He needed time to think through everything. This was going _way _to fast. he was having a hard time understanding all of this. he had the basics down, but that didn't make it any easier to understand..._ugh..._he missed Garnet, amethyst, and pearl...

Blue diamond was a little unsettled. Pink had never been this quiet, she knew there was something wrong. "Pink, Are you ok?" Blue asked.

"Oh? Um, yeah. I'm fine Blue. Just wondering what type of pearl I'm going to get." Steven answered, lying. Blue gave him a questioning look. "Blue, I promise. Its been an eventful day, but I am excited to see the pearls." Steven said, trying to force himself to be more excited. he didn't want to disappoint Blue or Yellow.

Blue smiled at stevens answer. "Oh, I'm so glad, Pink!" She exclaimed, pulling steven into a hug as she cried tears of joy.

"Blue, please. You are going to poof her! And stop crying, I can't see!" Yellow complained, wiping her eyes. Blue apologized, releasing steven from her tight grip. "But yes," Yellow diamond began "This is quite exciting. Getting pink her own pearl, having white join us." She sighed "Just like the first time. But this time, Well get it right, right blue." She stated.

Blue nodded, trying to cry. "I remember when we took pink to get her very first pearl. Oh, how excited she was. she wouldn't even hold still." Blue said reminiscing on the past.

Blue and Yellow continued to talk about older times while on the trip to...warever they were going. steven didn't exactly know where they were going. all he knew was that they were headed somewhere to get himself a pearl. he...still wasn't happy about that. He wasn't happy about a lot of things currently.

_So..._Rose quartz wasn't rose. She was pink Diamond. And she was a lier. She lied about the war and shattering herself. Bismuth was in a bubble because of her, Jasper was devastated at her diamonds '_death_'. And- oh gOD. The corrupted gems! That was all her fault! and Pearl. Did she know about all of this? He really wanted to give his mother the benefit of a dout...but... every fact he learned about her made him more angry at her...

when he was younger, he was always told how perfect his mother was. This caused him to always look up to her, and even be a little jealous of her. always feeling as if he couldn't live up to her legacy.

when he found out she _shattered_ Pink Diamond, he had been devastated. he felt betrayed. He was always told she was perfect... but she was. she was a hypocrite. a hypocrite who he could never live up to.

Now? He was disgusted. Not only was she a hypocrite, but she was also a lier and fake. She caused a war that caused many there lives. She broke Blue's and Yellows hearts and whites to...maybe? But at least now he wasn't afraid he wouldn't be able to live up to her. Now he was afraid to live up to her legacy... he wouldn't... couldn't be like her... he refused to be like her. he was- he...he was scared... to be like her

"Pink?" A voice spoke, making steven jump in shock.

"Huh! Yes!" He answered in a panic. he mentally cursed at himself. he was already answering to _her _name.

"Are you Alright, Pink?" yellow asked, looking more concerned than usual.

"Yeah, I'm fine yellow. Why?" he asked.

Blue looked as if she was about to cry. "We've been calling your name, Pink. I know we haven't been together for a while, and I know you don't remember...but I can tell something is wrong...Please talk to us." Blue begged.

Steven just sat there, not knowing what to say...he couldn't really put what he was thinking into words properly. but looking into blues eyes, he could tell that she wanted...needed him to open up to her. she was afraid of losing him. he could tell yellow felt the same. "I..." He struggled to form words properly. "I...I'm fine blue." he sighed, wimping out. "I'm just a little confused, but that's just because of being on earth for the past 14 years. not remembering anything past that doesn't help either. I just need time to adjust. I promise." he answered.

The diamonds looked skeptical for a moment be for reluctantly accepting his answer.

"What did you guys want to tell me anyway?" Steven asked.

"Were here."


	7. White is Creepy

That shocked Steven. That was fast. Or maybe he was so deep in thought that he didn't even notice when they got there...Actually, that is exactly what happened.

"Ware is White?" Steven asked.

Yellow shrugged, "She said she'd be here soon, But she doses work by her own rules." She answered.

"Don't worry, Pink, she should be here soon. She would ditch something this important." Blue reasoned.

Steven just shrugged. What would happen if she wasn't there? Would he feel bad? He hardly even knew White. And he doubted he'd feel disappointed, he didn't really know White. Maybe he'd be a little sad, but it's not like he knew White. Though, to be honest, he felt as if there was something he was Forgetting, But what was it?

"Pink?" Steven jumped, but it was just Blue. "Are you alright?" She asked, lightly petting Stevens' head. 

Steven squirmed slightly, feeling uncomfortable with the hair petting. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just...Nervous ...A-And excited!... To be getting a pearl!" Steven lied. Blue seemed to accept his answer. Yellow? Not so much...But Blue spoke before she got the chance to ask. She also hugged him so hard he nearly poofed.

"Oh, Pink! I knew you'd just love it! When White agreed to come I knew this was going to be perfect! Oh! I am just so excited Pink!" She cried, squeezing Steven tighter.

"Blue," Yellow scolded, "You're going to poof her." She deadpanned.

Blue reluctantly loosened her grip on Steven, "But, Yellow, Aren't you excited?" She questioned.

Yellow rolled her eyes and reluctantly sighed. "I do have to emit. It does bring back memories." She thought back fondly.

"I do have to agree, Burning Star." A new voice spoke up. They all turned to see white who had just arrived. Both blue and Yellow looked excited and happy that White had arrived, Almost like the doubted that she would show up. Steven, on the other hand, felt a wave of happiness flow over him, soon to be met with confusion. He had only met her once, but he felt slightly nostalgic, like if he has done this before, or he was greeting an old friend. It felt weird... "I'm so sorry, Dearies. I hadn't meant to be so late. I'm glad I have not missed anything." she apologized.

"Oh nonsense, White. We were happy to wait for you, And we are happy you are here right Pink?" Blue asked. Steven just shrunk in onto himself and nodded shyly. Yellow looked suspicious but White just smiled sweetly. 

"Blue Moon," White started, "Might I hold Shooting Star?" White asked. Blue hesitantly nodded and handed Steven over to White. "Now," White began, delicately holding Steven as if he would break with the slightest of movements. "Shall we enter?" She suggested. Blue and Yellow nodded in agreement, entering the building with white in tow.

"Hi White," Steven greeted, trying to be polite.

White smiled and carefully patted the top of his head with a single finger lovingly, "Hello Starlight, dear. How are you adjusting?" She asked.

Steven shrugged, "Ok, I guess. I still miss Earth and my family but...I'll live, I think. Things here are a little confusing I guess, but I'll figure it out eventually." He answered honestly.

"Don't worry, Starlight," White began, "You will adjust. That is what your pearl is for. She will help you. That is their purpose after all." White explained, causing Steven to cringe. "What's wrong, Starlight?" She asked.

"Well, I'm just not too comfortable with owning a pearl...I think. I know its necessary. And you, can't be with me all the time, but it disturbs me to think about owning person..."

White's smile faltered for only a second before she answered, "Don't worry Pink, " Her creepy smile grew, "You'll learn to love being in control of others." Steven suddenly felt very uncomfortable in White's hands, but before he could complain, a new voice spoke up.

"Welcome, My radiant, luxuriant, Diamonds. It is a great honor to be in the present in the three of you at the same time! My name is Moldavite, Facet - 1X7G Cut - 3AF2, I have been active leader in the creation in the section of pearls that will be shown to you this cycle." Moldavite said, introducing herself, "Considering the short amount of time you have given us, and the resource crises, I would have to say these pearls are of astounding quality!" She bragged.

"Excellent," Yellow started, "Bring them here." She stated. With a salute, Moldavite was off to receive the pearls.

"I don't think she says me, White," Steven said.

"Well, you are very small for your status," White stated. Then she paused in thought, "You spoke about your reasoning for not wanting a pearl, yes." White started, Steven nodded. "I think I know how to fix that," White stated smiling.

"Really?" Steven asked. Steven flinched back as Whites smile twisted into one of a more sinister intent.

"I could just **erase** those pesky memories and feelings of your past. Wouldn't that make everything **easier**, Starlight? To f**orget** and move forward? I bet it would. And I could help you with that. All you would have to do is let me in your mind before I get tired of waiting."

Steven only stared at her for a moment, frightened, before he managed to breathe out his response.

"...god you're creepy."


	8. Poof Poof Poof Crack

  
White just looked at Steven in shock for a moment then laughed, "Oh, Starlight! You amuse me, so." 

Steven just continued to look unsettled as White continued to laugh. Steven just started to think that he had made a mistake coming to Homeworld. In fact, waking up the morning aquamarine had arrived and kidnaped the town folk. Instead, Maybe he should have just pooped her. She was a jerk anyway. And she probably deserved it... Maybe this place was starting to affect him.

Blue suddenly got very excited, "Oh Pink! There hear!" She exclaimed

Moldavite came back into the room, bouncing lightly oh her heals, looking proud of herself with several pearls following swiftly behind her. The pearls varied in many different shapes and sizes, but most retaining similar facial features, different shades of pink, and gem placements, on their stomach. But there were a few gems who had different gem placements. "I have returned, My Glorious Radiant Diamonds, these are our 12 nicest pearls," Moldavite said, showing off the pearls.

Yellow and Blue looked at the pearls in discussed while White just looked on with an indifferent emotion. _Clearly_, The Diamonds were not satisfied with the quality of the Pearls. Blue and Yellow silently whispered to each other, occasionally glaring at Moldavite and the Pearls. Moldavite was starting to look nervous. 

"Alright," White started, shocking everyone, "How long did this batch take to be made?" She asked.

"T-three cycles, My Diamond."

White thought for a moment, "Despite the circumstances, I had expected these to be slightly higher quality. But these will have to do." White smiled gently at Steven before carefully setting him down on the ground, completely shocking Moldavite and the Pearls. "Go on starlight, Darling, Chose anyone you would like."

Steven nodded and hesitantly before walking over to get a better look at the pearls. He hated this. The more he looked at them, the more he could picture Pearl's face. Earth Pearl. Almost all of them remind him of Pearl. But it wasn't their fault. He could just see how stressed they were. And he could see them all glance at his gem shocked. Then Steven noticed something. "15." He stated.

"What was that, Pink?" Yellow asked.

"There are 15 Pearls hear," Steven stated, pointing out the last Three Pearls, who suddenly tensed. The Diamonds looked confused while Moldavite looked at the Pearls like they were trash. The Pearls didn't look bad though. They were..._Different_. Probably defective in gem standers. They were all different sizes and shades of pink. The shortest one was barely taller than Amethyst, she was a bubble gum pink color and she has short curly hair and her gem is on her chest. Her form consisted of a knee-length skirt and a short strapless top. On top of that was a transparent sparkly cover-up.

The gem next to her was taller than all the other Pearls. Probably even taller than Garnet. She was a berry color and her gem was on her navel. Her form was made up of a short, thigh-length frilly skirt and had a short top with wide straps. Her hair was a curly dark berry color, going down to the back of her caves. Which, considering her high, was long. She also had a short, poofy, transparent, sparkly sleeve on her left arm.

And the last gem was the normal hight, about the size of the other normal Pearls, hight wise. She was a peach color and her gem was on her navel, as the previous Pearl. The Pearls forms were similar to booth blue and yellow pearls forms, except this Pearl, had a black neckline with a diamond shape nearer the end. And to top it off, she had a transparent, pink, sparkly cape that drifted down to her ankles.

They were staring at Steven. Afraid. "What is the meaning of this?" Yellow questioned.

Moldavite looked angry at the Pearls. "I apologize, My Diamonds. But these pieces of rubble aren't supposed to be heard. I have been trying to get authorization to shatter those three for eons." She complained. Apon on hearing this, the Pearls stumbled back in fear.

"Well then. _Shatter them_." White simply stated.

Moldavite smirked deviously. "With pleasure, My Diamond." She smirked, summoning her weapon. It was a mace. The Pearls cowered in fear.

"What! No, wait!-" Blue picked up Steven before he could finish his sentence.

"It's ok, Pink. You don't have to see this. Not yet." She said Solemnly, covering Stevens' eyes. He could hear a _poof_. And the _Clack _of something dropping the floor. And a horrified shriek.

"No-NO- Wait please!" Steven screamed out, peaking through Blue's fingers. The short pink one was poofed and her gem was on the ground. The peach one was pushed backward by the tall berry-colored Pearl. She was trying to protect her.

Steven gasped as he saw Moldavite aim her weapon at the taller berry-colored Pearl, but he couldn't see what happened, as Blue moved her hand to cover Steven's face so he wouldn't have to see what was about to happen. "Wait No! Please!" _Poof. Clack._

"Pink, calm down. It's ok. These things happen. They were a bad batch. It's better this way." Yellow comforted like this was a normal thing. 

"No-No-No Please!-" Steven began to panic. This was wrong. Wrong. Wrong. Wrong!

"Starlight," White started, causing Steven to freeze in silence, and turn to White. At the moment the only thing he could hear was White's voice and the sound of the lone, whimpering Pearl. "There's only one way to save those puny pearls, Starlight. Do you wish to own them? Do you wish to own another life form?" Her voice was sickeningly sweet, purposely making this as hard as possible for Steven. He didn't want to own another intelligent being. But he didn't want them shattered. He was under extreme stress and then- _Poof. _**_CRACK_**.


	9. Steven Has No Idea What To Do Anymore

"I'll take them!" Steven screamed out. Everything seemed to come to a stop. Blue looked a little shocked. Letting her fingers loosen giving Steven a chance to see what happened to the pearls. Steven gasped. All three of them were poofed and Moldavite had her foot on one of the gems, cracking it. "Get off of her!" Steven screamed, jumping out of blues grasp. Moldavite quickly backed away, fearing to anger steven more. Steven carefully picked up the cracked gem. The crack was fairly large. Almost splitting the gem in half.

Yellow sighed, "I'm sorry Pink." She then sent Moldavite a deadly glare, causing her to shrink back in fear.

"We would heal her but it takes to many resources. And to waste all of those supplies on one pearl?" Blue sighed, "At least you have the other two, Pink."

White just watched silently, observing Steven to see what he would do. She and an idea, but steven was quite unpredictable. It's been eons since she has faced something that was unpredictable to her. She didn't like it. But she didn't worry. Shed be rid of it soon enough.

Steven carefully cradled the cracked gem close to him, before giving it a soft kiss. To the absolute shock to everyone in the room, the gem begin to glow before healing. "There!" He said happily.

Whites South was ajar in shock. Pink was not able to do this before. White knew this for a fact. She knew every power that her other diamonds have had, and Pink could _not_ do this. _When did this happen?_

"Pink!" Blue exclaimed happily while Yellow just should there jaw slacked. "When did you get this ability! This could greatly help the empire! How amazing!" She praised.

Yellow, managing to snap out of her stunned state, began to smile. "Pink! Blue is right! This is amazing! Do you know how many resources we couldn't have to wast on healing important gems! This might even help us break into a new area ware limited resources are a thing of the past!" Yellow praised, proud of the younger diamond.

White forced a grin, "You sure are something, Starlight."

Steven just smiled, not noticing Whites sour demeanor. In fact, no one noticed. Steven just picked up the three gems and held them close to his chest protectively. "What next!" He asked, excited to continue experiencing new things. He didn't even realize that this meant he owned three pearls now. He **_owned_** someone. Perhaps he just hadn't processed what this meant yet. Or maybe. Just maybe. He has been on this planet for too long. And maybe he needed to leave... Or not. No one really knows.

Blue smiled at Steven's enthusiasm, she was so proud of him so far. "We need to start planning the Ball. We also have to start building your court and your entourage, update your mural, have a bismuth build your new palanquin, update your extraction chamber-"

"In short, a lot. But Blue, Whit, and I will handle most of it." Yellow stated, cutting Blue off.

Steven smiled, "Alright. What do I have to do?" he asked.

"Don't worry, Pink. We will get you when we need you." Blue reassured, gently picking Steven up. "But for now. You will be taken back to your room. You need to be there when your pearls reform. They need to be thought and disciplined to obey you, and that can be hard work." She explained, not noticing Stevens sudden uncomfort.

"I have an idea, " White started. Before he could realize it, a white orb surrounded Steven, and from the outside of the orb he could hear White say, "a short cut to your room." Steve held the pearls tighter to himself to keep them safe. He could no longer hear the other diamonds as the orb started moving.

Steven couldn't help but question why White didn't just let Blue and Yellow take him back to his mother's room. It was strange, but his thoughts were cut to a halt when the bubble skidded to a stop, dropping him in the room. Steven sighed in relief as he checked to make sure the pearls were ok, which they were. But now it was quiet. Just him in the Pink room. Where were the pebbles? They had to have known that he was back? We're they busy? He sighed, looking down at the pearls. What was he going to do? He really didn't even want _one_ pearl. Now he has THREE.

But there was something different about them, even if just slightly. Every pearl that he was given a choice to have looked exactly the same... They looked like _Pearl. _But these pearls gave him a different vibe. It was strange... But it didn't exactly feel new to him? Witch was...odd?

Steven groaned, letting his back fall against the floor. What was he going to do now? He had three pearls and was on homeworld. Would he just stay there? If he stayed then maybe the diamonds would leave Earth alone? Was this really the first time he has had a second alone to think these things through? Was this the first time he has been left alone to process everything? This was difficult...

When he first talked to White, she had made him feel better about everything. But the more conversations he had with her made him more afraid of her. He was beginning to suspect that White might be unhinged... She didn't seem that way when they first met though. How long ago was that? How long was he on this planet? It couldn't have been more than a couple of hours, could it?

Steven sighed...he missed Lars...


	10. Whats Up With Lars

Lars was lead down a creepy corridor. The walls were yellow and had creepy faces edged into them. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see them move. But they would always return to there original position.

The laydes who were leading down the hall were tall. No where near as tall as those Big ladys that had steven, But still taller than him. They all looked nearly exactly the same. Almost like they were quadruplets._ Freaky. _The tall, purple, ladies were strange. Every once and a while they would look down at him either confused or fascinated. Almost like they couldn't believe he exists.

It scared him. He felt bad about being afraid, but he couldn't help it. He was afraid. Walking down the long hall, his mind drifted towards steven. Sure, he wasn't all to found of the little dude but was his fault. Not Stevens.

What had happened to steven? Those big ladys looked mad. The confused. Then sad? Then they did something to steven. The blue one carefully picked up steven then _crushed_ him. There were very little red spots on the blue lady's hands. When she opened her hands, only stevens gem was left. There were a few blotches of red on the pink gem. The bug ladies were crying. Mostly the blue one.

Lars couldn't remember how much time had passed before the gem had started to glow. And just like that Steven was back. He looked different. His eyes. They weren't normal. They weren't human. And he looked scared and confused.

"Follow me human." One of the tall purple lady said as she climbed into a space ship. Lars jumped. Hw was so lost in thought that he didn't even realize they had exited the hallway. Hell, he didn't even realize they arrived to a loading station.

Lars hesitantly climbed on to the ship. The other three ladies had climbed on the ship behind him. "Whare-" Lars paused as the tall purple lady, assumably the leader, turned to look at him. He healed his breath for a moment before he tried to speak again, "Where are we going?"

"The zoo." The leader lady stated offhandedly. Lars looked confused.

"W-why?" He hesitantly asked.

One of the other ladies answered. "Well... Were taking you to the zoo to have you processed, And then you'll be sent back to earth." She stated. She sounded uncomfortable talking to him.

Lars was confused. Don't get him wrong. He wasn't complaining. He was just confused about why. Why were they taking him home? Were they going to take steven home to? And what was the zoo?

The flight was quiet. Quiet and uncomfortable. The ladies were keeping there distance from Lars, while also keeping a close eye on him to make sure he didn't do anything. They all seemed wary about him. Were they actually scared of him? Or were they just as confused as he was? "I-...Why are you taking me back to earth?" He asked confused. He wasn't complaining, just confused.

Another guard shifted uncomfortable, "Orders from the top human. We don't know. We just have to get you to earth unharmed."

Lars nodded, shifting uncomfortably. The rest of the flight was silent. He was still worried about Steven and this 'Zoo' place. And what did processed mean? What were they going to do to him? Wow. He thought he was stressed before all of this happened. He was way beyond stressed now. Was all of this alien stuff normal for steven? How could he deal with all of this? He was only a kid. Kids shouldn't deal with this kind of pressure.

"We have arrived." The lead purple lady stated. Lars looked out a window in the ship to see the 'Zoo'. His heart sank. He didn't knows how to describe how it looked. It was almost shaped like a sword or a weird top thing with a ring around it. The entire thing was pink. It was pretty in design, he wouldn't denie. But it still gave him a bad feeling.

"Better watch out for the gem running this place." One of the lady's stated.

"Why?" Lars asked.

She looked at him before hesitantly speaking, "Holly Blue Agate. She was put in charge of this place after the fall if Pink Diamond. She is extremely ruthless and means to anygem who is below her... And we're just amethyst guards. She won't take us seriously. We're lucky we have ordered from the top, or else she would mess with our mission to make us look bad... We could get shattered." She worried.

"Nonsense," The leader Amightis stated, "She might not like that were a lower class than her, but she can't deny that we have direct orders from Blue Diamond herself. No matter how unconventional the orders may be, she cannot deny them. They are from her diamond after all." She reasoned. Despite how calmly she spoke, she had also looked quite worried.

One of the amethists huffed. "Come on...Let's go. Let's get this over with"

The inside looked as beautiful as the outside, but it had that same cold off fealing. He looked around at the amethyst guards. They didn't seemed bothered. Was he the only one feeling this...Offness? "This...Is the zoo?" He paused looking around.

One of the Amethysts nodded, "Its a relick, basically. Worker peridots come by every once and update the technology. That's about it. Nearly no visitors. Honestly, before this job I didn't even know this place even really existed." She stated.

Lars looked confused, "Why? If this place is a relic wouldn't people want to come see it?" He asked.

One of the amethysts shrugged, "Most of the new gems believe that Pink diamond was only a rumor. They honestly don't think this place is real. They think the war was only a legend. The only facts they have are the limited log dates and storied from older gems. That's it." She shrugged. Lars nodded, that makes sense.

Then, a door slid open. The amethysts suddenly straightened themselves up as a woman in heeled boots and a hairdo that looked like to beehives on her head came through. "State your purpose." She stated clearly and fiercely.

"Holly blue agate," The lead amethyst hesitantly began. She looked afraid. "We have a human that needs to be processed. And then well take it back and be on our way." She stated.

Holly Blue Agate looked at them with a slight scowl. "You want to have this human processed. Wasting valuable resources. Then have him set free?" She asked, clearly not looking happy. "And why should I do that? You worthless lumps of rocks." She hissed.

The lead amethyst stifled back for a second, "Because, Holly Blue Agate. It was a direct order from Blue Diamond herself."

Holly Blue rolled her eyes, "And how do I know that that's a fact. I got no confirmation from My Diamond." She stated, looking at amethyst like she was stupid. Before the amethyst could reply, Holly Blue got a sly grin on her face. "Fine. I'll have him processed. But since he won't be staying here for long well have to use the old method." She stated.

Lars and the amethysts were confused at the sudden cooperation but went along with it. Lars needed to get home after all.

Holly Blue Agate lead them through a long hallway and into a control room. It seemed to be the main controls for the entire facility. "Peridot 8-#A." She called out.

Said peridot turned to Holly blue as saluted. "Yes, holly blue?" She asked respectfully. She looked nervous.

"We need you to operate the old processing machine," Holly demanded.

The peridot looked shocked, "B-But holly blue- It's incredibly dangerous! That machine hasn't been active in years! Even if I did get it to work it would be incredibly pai-"

"Do it." She hissed.

The peridot gulped and nodded, quickly nodding and running off out of the room. "Follow me." Holly Blue demanded, leading them out of the room to ware the Peridot had run off to.

Lars had a bad feeling about this...


	11. Branding

The room was dark and eerie, Lars felt uncomfortable. “Follow me,” Holly Blue Agate demanded.

"Where are we going?" Lars asked, only to be ignored.

"All systems up and working, Holly blue," The Peridot said.

"Get on." Holly blue demanded, gesturing to a machine that resembled a metal lab table with a diamond shape cut in the upper back area of the table, there was also a bunch of machinery and gem tech above the table. It looked like some freaky Frankenstein stuff to Lars.

" ** _Get. On." _ ** Holly Blue hissed causing Lars to jump.

Hesitantly, Lars climbed up on the table and lied down. Lars yelped as straps came out of the table and held him down. "W-whats going on?" Lars asked, only to go unanswered. Suddenly, the table turned upside down. Lars started to feel very nervous as he heard the clicking and whirring sound of the machine. 

"Ow!" He yelped as he felt a sudden stinging feeling on the center of his upper back. It started out as a small stinging, or a pitching? Or what he would imagine getting a tattoo is like? But then it got worse. Like a burning, searing feeling, like being branded in the back. And it only got worse. He managed to bite threw his lower lip as he held back his own screams.

He was almost thankful when he passed out.

* * *

Lars hissed in pain as he woke up. Everything was vaguely blurry and he ached and was in pain. 

"-shhh he's waking up!"

"How about you be quite! We can see that he's waking up!"

"How about you-"

" **Shut up** !"

Lars jumped, looking around. He was back on the ship with the amethyst guards. "W- what happened?" Lars asked before lightly touching his upper back. He hissed slightly. It stung.

"You were processed. The old way," One amethyst said.

"Looked like it hurt." Another said, grimacing slightly.

"What…" lars paused, "What's on my back?" He asked. It felt like a branding. Maybe four squares in the shape of a bigger square? A Diamond maybe? But there was something else. A line underneath the bottom square.

"Its the diamonds insignia. Part of the processing."

Lars looked uncomfortable as he quietly muttered, "I've been branded."


End file.
